Lisanna Strauss
by Time Magic
Summary: Lisanna is back in the guild, among familiar faces. But where does Lisanna fit in? Has she really been replaced in the time she was gone?
1. Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **I know this might seem like some Nalu bashing story, but its not. I like to be secretive of my plot outline and foreshadow some things. There are many things that are going to be left unsaid, that I want to tell you! ... But I can't, because that's something you will have to find out yourself as you read on.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Is the guild always this loud and rambunctious?" Lisanna found herself thinking aloud, which isn't really abnormal, but it still unusual, by her standards. She observed the guild, watching everyone do the things they do best. Although everyone else looked so welcoming and cheery, she didn't share the same sort of feelings.

Why did she always feel like this? She knew better than to let her feelings sway her morales. Lucy wasn't a bad person, so it didn't seem fair that she had an urge to retaliate. Needless to say, it would be pointless. Would would she gain from that? The pent up feelings she had for Natsu. Lisanna usually would tell her problems to anyone here, but… what she was feeling now felt much more personal. Even so, she couldn't seem to ward it off.

In the end, Lisanna knew she couldn't win the heart of Natsu. They had become so close, in such little time, almost to the point where it became unbearable. Lucy Heartfillia. The girl that single-handedly was able to bond in a way that she could never had hoped to accomplish. Lisanna just felt so hopeless and forgotten.

Lisanna sat at one of the many tables in the guild, fantasizing what life could of been like if she hadn't been sent to Edolas, in that one freak accident. If only she could of rearranged those events. Although, Lisanna still had her family to give her support. To her, it just felt like there was a huge piece in her life that had gone missing and she couldn't replace it.

Everyone thought that she had died and they all moved on, as if it never happened. Supposedly, if she had never come back, they would still live their lives in the guild, without a care in the world. Maybe things would be better off that way.

"Hey, are you listening to me Lisanna?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Cana, one of the loudest in the guild. It was a late night, so she's probably drunk, Lisanna had assessed. Perhaps it was because she was so deep in thought, but suddenly, out of nowhere, Lisanna's anger flashed, like never before.

"Cana, I will politely ask you to never speak with me again." Immediately afterwards, Lisanna was baffled by her own words, and Cana was equally surprised. Lisanna was met with awkward silence. Lisanna left in a hurry after that, without saying goodbye anyone present. Cana didn't really think much of it, she was simply confused, which quickly subsided.

Lisanna on the other hand, immediately regretted lashing out. She was disappointed at herself, but mostly at the fact that she felt replaced, losing someone she loves. She tried to drown out her own feelings, which backfired. Her emotions reached a breaking point, causing all of her stress to surface, so she snapped.

Another person was outside with her. She had to strain herself, to stop the tears from flowing freely. To her surprise, it was Gray who was also outside with her.

"Long night?" Gray asked her, which nearly made her jump out of her skin. Gray hadn't even glanced in her direction, so her only guess was that he had heard her exit through the guild doors.

"I guess so," Lisanna said as she exhaled a big sigh. "What brings you out here?" Lisanna asked, hoping that the conversation wouldn't grow stale.

"It's too loud in there sometimes, you know?" It seemed as if Gray had a lot on his mind. Of course, with the constant rowdiness of the guild, it would be impossible to think about anything inside. "Throughout most of the day, I can't really get away from my problems." Gray's statement intrigued Lisanna.

"What kind of problems?" Lisanna said carefully, trying not to tread in places where she shouldn't.

"The arguments and fights with that pyromaniac, and Juvia constantly following me around... I don't really get any time to think about anything going on in my life." It seemed Lisanna was right about his reason for coming outside. While Gray was talking, Lisanna couldn't help but notice that he had stripped down again.

"Do you harbor any feelings for Juvia?" Lisanna didn't realize that she was asking her question based on her own problems, until after the words had left her mouth.

Gray stood there for awhile, not saying anything, so Lisanna gradually convinced herself that she might of been right on the nose.

However he finally spoke aloud, "Yeah she's a great friend," Gray glanced back at the guild. "Still, I'm just out here because her clinginess is getting to me a little. I just needed a break," Gray paused for a moment.

Lisanna smiled for the first time that night. Gray was always like that, but Lisanna suspected there was more left unsaid than he was leading on. Maybe she was just overthinking it all a little. Perhaps Natsu hadn't replaced her. Natsu and Lucy were supposed to be on a team together, so that probably explained the reason as to why they were always so close.

Lisanna usually never let her these kind of thoughts dwindle when she was in the guild. She would forget about it, because of all the commotion that transpires whenever she is around. Her jealousy caused that outburst, so maybe a break could be what she needs to unwind and relax.

* * *

 **That's my brief first chapter, I plan to upload more this week, but again, this chapter is a pilot. So unfortunately if it isn't successful there would be no point of continuing, so I can then write something more appealing that way.**

 **I love feedback, so leave me any kind! Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Suppressed Feelings

Lisanna wanted to leave without making too much of a fuss. She wanted to leave peacefully, in a way no one would notice. Unfortunately, Gray ended up telling someone and one thing led to another. That's how Mirajane ended up walking side-by-side Lisanna, to try and reason with her.

"I told you Mira-nee, that I love the guild. The guild isn't the problem, it's myself."

"Are you sure you're alright? I can go shopping with you if you'd like, just like we used to." Mira replied with her signature warming smile. Mira always had a smile on her face. Lisanna liked that part about her sister. The way she is always able to smile, and everyone likes to be around her because of that.

"It's fine," Lisanna said as she suddenly stopped walking. Lisanna was smiling, but it wasn't sincere. She just didn't want her sister to fret over her, when she didn't have to. Mirajane suddenly took Lisanna by surprise, unexpectedly. Mirajane reached out and hugged Lisanna, and Lisanna was embraced by her warmth.

"Jeez Lisanna," Mirajane stroked her hair, like a puppy. "You planned on leaving without saying much of anything… I know when something is bothering you." Mirajane stopped hugging Lisanna to look her in the eyes. It was as if her eyes could filter out any truth, and the lies she might of added, would be revealed.

Lisanna knew they were family, as much as anyone else from the guild was. So Lisanna exhaled a long sigh, before nodding her head. "Alright," she finally gave in. "I'll tell you."

 _It all started when she saw Natsu in Edolas that day._

 _The compacted feelings she held for him, deep down. It was when she returned home to Earthland. Lisanna was finally able to hug Natsu in the flesh. Seeing Happy there, was an added bonus too._

 _When she hugged Natsu, she noted the surprised look in his eyes, as if it was all a dream. Perhaps it was a dream… but not for Natsu. It was for Lisanna. To be able to embrace him once more, but only to remember that Natsu was always close to Lucy. They always spent their time together, and Natsu even went as far as to go to her home for visitations._

 _Lisanna knew it at that moment. She had adapted a venomous jealousy towards Lucy. It made her ashamed, but she couldn't help it. She still reminisced over the days when they raised Happy together. It was an everlasting moment that she thought would continue on forever. Of course, all good things come to an end._

 _Lisanna had never confronted Natsu about her direct feelings that she had for him, but one day at the Grand Magic Games, she tried to. However, the feelings he showed for her then… she knew that would only be expressed towards Lucy. Lisanna didn't even hate Lucy either. She didn't hate anyone at the guild for that matter. But moreover, that feeling she held in her heart, of being replaced, kept resurfacing in her mind._

 _Lisanna couldn't help but watch them in the guild. They always looked like they were having fun. Whenever Lisanna tried to suppress her feelings, it only grew stronger, and much more fierce. She had to pretend that she was the compassionate Lisanna they all knew and loved, while in the midst of her heart, she despaired._

 _Many times, Lisanna thought about admitting her feelings to Natsu. However, what would that do to Natsu? The aftermath of it all would be unfeasible. That would only place a burden on him, all because she was being selfish. So, she didn't. Lisanna kept doing jobs, and singing along to some of the many songs that they sang in the guild. But deep down, she knew that she couldn't share the same happiness with the guild, no matter how hard she tried._

Presently, Mirajane had listened to Lisanna's entire story with intent. She hadn't spoken or interrupted her once, until it was over. Lisanna had nothing to say either, so they stood in awkward silence, but Lisanna was crying. She hadn't told anyone before, and having expressed how she had felt, she had broken down.

Finally Mirajane spoke, cutting the silence that had befallen them. "Lisanna, you dummy." Once again, she hugged Lisanna where she stood. Except only this time, she was comforting her, allowing Lisanna to mentally collapse, letting her sob even louder than before.

After a while of this, Lisanna finally calmed down. Her tears stopped flowing, but Mirajane was still hugging her. "Thank you Mira-nee," Lisanna whispered as she hugged Mirajane back, lovingly.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Mirajane asked Lisanna, somewhat sad that she didn't unload her stress to her, earlier on.

"I didn't want to tell Natsu, because it would have been a self-centered action."

Mirajane sighed, "I know how close you were with Natsu, I understand that," Mira began. "Although, even though Natsu _might_ not feel the same, what stops you from reliving those moments that you shared with him?"

Lisanna was puzzled by this. She didn't know what she meant, but she was sure that she was going to get an answer soon enough.

"You are a member of Fairy Tail, aren't you?" Mirajane's words stuck to her, like glue. She knew she was right. Just because she wasn't getting her way, doesn't mean that she had to give up on everything. She had her family, which was Fairy Tail. Not just Natsu.

"Mira-nee," Lisanna paused, unsure of how to reply, but she knew that Mirajane was right. "Mira-nee, you are right. Just because I can't go on ahead to relive those moments with Natsu, doesn't mean I should stop living for him." Lisanna smiled, "I have to live for myself."

Mirajane finally released Lisanna from their hug, as if it was because she had chosen the right words. "Mhm, you should have always been living for yourself, to fight for a cause you believe in." Mirajane smiled, as if she knew that Lisanna would have come around eventually.

Lisanna knew what she wanted to fight for; Lisanna wanted to fight for Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Alright, and that's all for chapter two! You might be thinking that this is over, based on the way I had ended it. However, I can assure you that it's not.**

 **I've still got a long road ahead of me before this ends.**


End file.
